


I would always choose you

by not_good_with_names



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Many alternate universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_good_with_names/pseuds/not_good_with_names
Summary: Some one shows up to help Kara and Lena solve there differences.orKara and Lena are shown some many different ways in different universes where they met and fell in love.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132





	1. the super and the Luthor

The paragons had won. Kara was ecstatic that they had been able to save everyone and at the time it just felt good to know that everyone was alive. Now that a few weeks had passed however the rush was gone and she was again feeling the ache of not having Lena in her life. Kara understood why Lena was hurt. Kara knew that Lena felt betrayed not only by someone that she had considered a best friend but by her entire group of friends. Lena had felt like there whole relationship had been some kind of lie and while nothing could be farther from the truth Kara didn't know how to make it better. How do you comfort someone when you are the reason that they are in pain? How do you convince someone that you are telling the truth when they see you as nothing but a liar?  
The situation was made even more difficult but the fact that the things Lena had said to Kara in the fortress had not been completely wrong. Kara had pursued a relationship with Lena. Kara had broken down each of Lena's carefully crafted emotional walls with promises of never ending support and friendship. Lena had let Kara in and it seemed like once Lena had let Kara in to her heart there was no stopping her. Kara had just kept digging herself deeper and deeper into Lena's heart seemingly able to crush any wall or open any little box that stood in her way. The whole time Lena had been showing more and more of herself to Kara but Kara had kept a huge part of herself from Lena. Kara had not meant for it to be this way. At first Kara had just saw someone that could use a friend and for reasons she didn't understand at the time Kara just couldn't stay away. From the very first time they met there had just been something about Lena that drew Kara in like a moth to a flame.  
It wasn't until a few months into there friendship that Kara had been able to admit that part of what drew her in was as childish as it may seem was simply she had a crush. Kara wasn't stupid she knew it wasn't one sided. Friends generally don't fill each others offices with flowers but Kara didn't want to put Lena in more danger than she already was in. Kara also wasn't about to lie to a lover especially one that she could actually see building a life with about such a large part of herself. Selfishly she also didn't want to give Lena up entirely. Given the options Kara did what she felt was right at the time. She put a best friend label on there relationship then let it linger in a strange limbo between a little more than only friends and just a little less then romantic. This way Lena was not in any danger from her secret and Kara could keep Lena in her life.  
The more time passed the more that Kara just wanted to tell Lena everything but there was always this fear in the back of her head that stopped her cold. That fear sound exactly like Lillian whispering ... and she'll hate you for it. Kara just didn't know how to silence it and the closer she got to Lena the more she couldn't stand the thought of not having Lena in her life. Kara could admit that she had been a coward and had just wanted to keep Lena in her life even if it wasn't exactly the relationship with Lena that she actually wanted. Then she finally told her and by some miracle it seemed like Lena didn't hate her. It had felt like a weight had been lifted. Kara knew that Lena was still processing all of it but Kara had actually thought that maybe she could start taking there relationship down the path that she had always wished it would go. Flying all over the world picking up food and breaking the law is not something that Kara does for just anybody. She hoped that Lena would see that and pick up on the signals she was sending. Then everything came crashing down around her when her worst fears had been realized. Lena did hate her and she didn't know what to do to make it right again.  
Kara found herself in a similar position to what she had been in before the crisis had happened. Sitting alone in her apartment thinking about her entire relationship with Lena and stating at a picture of the two like maybe it held some answers about how to make all of this right. Like maybe if she stared at it long enough she could though sheer force of will make them happy again like they were that day. Kara took another drink she had poured herself from the bottle of special alien brew that Alex had once gotten her as a joke. As it burned its way down she could not help but think that she didn't see the appeal that Lena and Alex saw with this whole drinking your problems away thing. The problems didn't actually go away and honestly she really didn't feel any better. In spite of everything that she had been though Kara still had not managed to find a way to deal properly with issues that she couldn't talk though or punch so when she saw the bottle she figured why not give it a try. With a sigh she got up from the couch to pour more from the bottle that sat on the counter.  
It only took a few seconds after standing for Kara to realize that she was no longer in her apartment. It only took a few more seconds for Kara to take in her surroundings. She was in white room that had appeared to have no windows or doors. The only other thing in the room aside from herself was a seemingly equally confused Lena.  
"Kara where the hell are we? What is going on?" Lena demanded.  
"I... I have no idea. I was just in my apartment."Kara replied.  
"I swear Kara if this is some kind of ridiculous ploy to get me to talk to you." Lena said.  
"Lena you know I wouldn't do that. I been giving you space. Even if I do think that we could work this all out if you would just talk to me." Kara said  
"You saying that does nothing to improve my confidence that this is not something that you some how did and let me make some things clear to you I have no interest in what a liar had to say. Also you have show me that you are not who I thought you were so I honestly have no idea what you would and wouldn't do. Also..." Lena said.  
"Enough miss Luthor. Miss Danvers didn't bring you here, I did." a third voice said cutting Lena off.  
Kara and Lena were both so preoccupied with each other that they did not notice that another figure had materialized in the room and was bearing witness to there disagreement. They both visibly started when the figure decided to make itself known. Kara however quickly recovered and instinctively put herself between Lena and this unknown person who was a potential threat. Lena was also quick to recover and decided to turn her attention to what at least for now seemed like the bigger problem in the room.  
"Then you tell me where the hell we are and who you are. You know what on second thought unless the world is ending again I don't actually care. Kara just take me home." Lena said  
Kara nodded her head in agreement. Kara did know who this person was or what there intentions were but kidnapping them was not a great start so she was not opposed to getting Lena far away from them. It didn't take long however for Kara to realize that getting out of here was going to be easier said then done. Kara's face upon realizing that she didn't have her powers must have been easy to read because Lena's face dropped as she realized that she did not actually have a basically indestructible being between her and a potential threat. The third person in the room nodded there head to indicate the light being emitted from the ceiling.  
"They might look like regular lights but they are actually red sun lamps. Don't worry though you may not have any powers here but you are safe. I am the only other person that knows we are here and I have absolutely no intention of harming either of you. Those lamps are just a safety measure to make sure you stay until we have this whole situation worked out. To answer you questions miss Luthor you may call me X as my real name might be difficult for you to say and we are in a bunker that I conjured out in the desert to give us some privacy so we can work this all out. Forgive my manners make yourself comfortable." X said.  
With that X waved her hand and there suddenly appeared a comfortable white couch and a table full of assorted food and drinks. It did not take Kara long to put two and two together.  
"I have seen powers like that before are you a fifth dimensional being like Mxyzptlk?"Kara asked.  
X simply nodded in confirmation which Kara took as an opening to continue.  
"Look X I don't know why you brought us here but I do know that even though you say we are safe you kidnapped us and took away my powers which does not make me feel safe. So how about you tell us what you exactly you want." Kara said.  
"I am here to help you two realized that you are not destined for this fighting that you are doing. It is my way of thanking you for helping to save well... everything." X said.  
"Well if that is why we are here then I can save us all some time. I regret to inform you there is nothing that you can say that will fix things between Kara and I so if you would just let us be on our way." Lena said.  
"I don't think that is true at all miss Luthor especially not after everything that I have seen." X said with a smirk.  
""What do you mean by that? What have you seen?" Kara asked clearly confused.  
"I have seen both of you fall in love in hundreds of different universes and under hundreds of different circumstances but always with each other." X said looking between Kara and Lena.  
"What you mean her .... and me that ... together like in a romantic... that... what?" Kara rambled.  
"Its true. Obviously there are universes where one of you exists but the other doesn't and things play out differently in those universes but yes in every universe where both of you exsist you two together is inevitable. Which is how I know that given time you would figure this all out on your own but as I said I wanted to do you a favor so I am here to speed things up so that you don't waste time more time on this squabble. You both have already wasted too much time dancing around each other and what you really want. I mean I am all for a slow burn but at this pace you two will be eighty before your first kiss." X said.  
"I am not sure that I believe you and even if I did I don't understand how you think locking us in this room is going to help us." Lena said.  
"I didn't bring you here to simply lock you in a room. I am going to show you some of you other lives. I want you to see that you two together is going to happen so there is no reason to fight your feelings and it is also my hope that once you see what some other versions of you had gone though to be together you will realize what you are going through now is not something that is insurmountable. " X said.  
"I still think that this is a waste of time but as we seem to have no choice then lets get this over with." Lena said.  
"If you think it will work then I am willing to give it a try." Kara said.  
"Good now just so you are not alarmed I will let you know how this will work you will see and hear everything on this like a normal television." X waived her hand and a normal looking television was now on the wall across from the couch. "The difference is going to be I am going to connect you to you to the other version of you so you will be able to hear there thoughts and feel there feelings as they were living through these things that I am about to show you. Now lets begin."


	2. the pirate and the princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features pirate!Kara and princess!Lena also decent brother!Lex because I really wanted to give Lena at least one family member that wasn't a complete jerk. I hope you enjoy

As Kara and Lena settled on the couch Kara couldn't help but notice that Lena had sat as far away from her as possible and was doing her best to keep a disinterested look on her face. Kara had gotten good at reading Lena so she knew that it was just a show. Lena was a scientist at heart meaning that she was naturally inquisitive so there was no way she was not interested in what X was about to show them.   
"Come on Lena you can't tell me that you are not at least a little bit curious about all this. I mean if nothing else it will be fascinating to see how are lives play out in other universes right? That isn't exactly an opportunity that everyone gets." Kara said.  
"Your right I am curious about these other versions of us but that doesn't mean that this will change anything between this version of you and I." Lena replied.   
"Well in case you haven't heard being hopeful is kind of my whole deal so I am going to hope that it will change things." Kara replied with a smile. When Lena rolled her eyes it may have been Kara's imagination but there seemed to be more of a playfulness than anger in it. Now that they were settled on the couch X took this as her cue to begin.   
"Now as you know there are an infinite amount of universes ranging from so different that you wouldn't even know how anything there worked if you saw it to so similar that if you woke up there tomorrow you might never even notice the small differences. We are going to start somewhere in the middle with a universe that is quite different than yours but similar enough that you wont be confused by what is happening." X said and then snapped her figures causing the television to light up.   
The screen was soon filled with the image of Lena standing on the deck of a boat. They did not need to be able to read her thoughts to know this Lena was upset. They could tell by the frown on her face that this Lena was not happy about being on this particular journey. Soon the memories from this Lena came rushing in to Kara and Lena. This Lena was a princess of the powerful kingdom of Metropolis and up until this point her life had been by her standards a rather happy one. Lex was the heir to the throne so he was the focus of attention both from her parents and from most of the rest of the kingdom. Lex was really the only one in the family that she was actually close to. As far as the rest of the family was concerned as long as Lena didn't cause any problems she could be left to her own devices. This suited Lena just fine because she was free to spend her time how she saw fit. There was no one to tell that her that she couldn't study whatever she found interesting, practice fencing or engage in the occasional secret dalliance with a pretty servant girl so that is what she did and she was happy. That all came crashing down when Queen Lillian had informed her two weeks ago without much fanfare that King Lionel had finalized a peace treaty with kingdom of Daxam and that deal included her marring Daxam's prince Mon-el.

"Seriously even in that universe someone is trying to force me to marry that guy." Lena said.   
"Don't worry miss Luthor I promised you stories about you and Kara. Just watch." x replied with a chuckle. 

It was made clear by Lillian that the marriage was not up for debate and that arraignments would be made for Lena to leave as soon as possible. This wasn't the first time that her parents had attempted to marry her off but she always had Lex in her corner to convince them for one reason or another that the potential marriage was a bad match. This time however his concerns went unheeded. Daxam was a powerful ally and Lena wasn't getting any younger so both her parents felt that it was time for her to settle down. So here she was on the deck of a boat named the Catco on the fourth day of a three month long journey to get married to a man that she had never met. If she was being honest though it really wasn't the fact that she did know the man that was upsetting. It was the fact that she was being married off to a man at all. She had no interest in men and she also knew that a husband would probably not be as dismissive of her engaging in "unladylike" activities such as reading and fencing as her parents had been. Once she was married her life would no longer be her own. She would simply be an object to create a legitimate heir and at the moment she was hard pressed to think of a worst fate.   
Lena was interrupted from her brooding thoughts by shouting coming from the crow's nest. There was a ship coming up on the port side and it was gaining fast. This was concerning because these waters were know to be patrolled by pirates. It was the perfect spot because it was far enough out that there was no land in sight but it was less than a week outside of port so the ships will still be full of any valuables and most supplies that they had left port with. Lena almost laughed because of course fate would take it upon itself to show her that indeed there were worst things that could befall her than becoming a prince's plaything. She could be killed or kidnapped by pirates for example. Well Luthors didn't go down without a fight so she went to her cabin grabbed her sword and waited for the fighting to begin.   
The screen then switch to show the people on the other boat. It showed Kara standing on the deck of the boat shouting orders as her boat rushed toward the boat Lena was on. Soon the memories of that Kara began to surface. This Kara was born to the once powerful Zor-el family in the once powerful kingdom of Krypton. Krypton's glory days however were far behind it before Kara had even been born. Generations of war and mismanagement of resources had worn the kingdom down until now the kingdom basically just consisted of the city of Argo. Kara's parents had been soldiers and when they died in yet another ill advised war when she was thirteen, Kara was taken in by the Danvers family.   
Argo was not a place with many opportunities. The one thing that it had going for it was that it had a port so like most people of Argo the Danvers were fishers by trade. They would never replace her own parents but the Danvers had carved out there own space in Kara's heart. Soon Kara was as much a Danvers as she was a Zor-el and being a member of the Danvers family meant learning the family trade. Kara was a quick learner and took to being on a boat like she had spent her entire life on one.   
Life was good. Kara had her family, her fiends and while they weren't rich they made enough to live comfortably. That was until about three years ago when Jeremiah had gotten captured by pirates on the ship Cadmus and they demanded far more for his return then they could afford. It was basically the worst kept secret in the kingdom that the captain of the guard had a deal with this particular group of pirates so they would be no help. They knew the guard would suggested either pay the ransom or make there peace with not getting there father back. Kara and Alex turned to there friends Winn, Brainy, Nia, James, J'onn and Alex's girlfriend Kelly to discuss how they were going to get Jeremiah back. Alex had wanted just take him back by force. Kara and the others however had pointed out the main flaw in this plan.   
While they could all sail and fight to varying degrees the little fishing boat that they had would in no way be able to take on a ship like the Cadmus. That meant that they would need to steal a ship which would lead to them being labeled pirates themselves. Basically if they went down this road there would be no turning back. They would be pirates. Not only that but they would be pirates that did not have a deal with the guards like the pirates of the Cadmus did. In fact the guards would probably be upset with them for taking away a major source of income from them so this would change everything. Naturally they were all hesitant but after few days they had still not figured out a way to get the money and they were running out of time. The Danvers sister were getting desperate so a plan was made to steal a guard's ship out of the harbor. Alex said that they deserved it for being useless. Kara was hesitant to get there friends involved but one the plan had been made they all assured her that they were happy to help. They were a family and really they were all each other had.   
J'onn was like a second father to them and was from a long destroyed kingdom. Kelly and James parents were gone so the only blood relatives they had left were each other. Brainy and Nia were both from a far off kingdoms so they had no ties to Krypton other then each other and there friends. Winn's father was in jail and he was estranged from his mother. Once Kara had been assured that they were all family and that they were more than happy to help the plan was placed in motion. They knew that they needed a larger crew but it was surprisingly easy to find people who were wanting to end the pirates of the Cadamus' reign of terror even if it meant becoming pirates. They put together a good crew and managed to steal the ship named the Supergirl without any issues thanks to Brainy's impeccable planning. In no time they managed to save Jeremiah and send him home safely to Eliza. Here they were three and a half years later. They were still number one on the most wanted list of Krypton and had actually taken to being pirates. Kara and her crew had managed to gain a fairly fearsome reputation without actually really hurting anyone. They were a crew known for being extremely fast and always changing there tactics. There were times with there careful planning they were able to take over a ship without even having to draw a sword.   
Alex joined Kara on the deck and Kara decided to talk to Alex about her last minute nerves about taking this particular ship. "Are you sure about this job Alex? Kidnapping is not exactly in our wheelhouse." Kara said.  
"Are you kidding. She is a princess there is no telling how much we can get for her safe return especially considering we can probably get ransom from both her family and the prince that she is getting married off to. Besides we literally heard about this princess Lena being shipped off from in a tavern from other pirates who were being a little too drunk and rowdy when discussing there own plans to kidnap her. I doubt they were the only ones planning on doing it either. I am actually surprised that ship hasn't been attacked yet. Really we are doing her a favor. She would be better off with us then those assholes. Hell, honestly we might even be saving her life. We wouldn't harm her no matter what but some of those groups would have no problems killing her even if they got there random." Alex said.  
"You make some compelling points. Lets get ready to board." Kara said. 

"I can't believe there is a version of me out there that is a pirate. That is so cool... I mean except for the whole stealing and kidnapping thing." Kara said.   
"I can't believe that version of you that is apparently about to kidnap me and that according to X they are still going to somehow fall in love anyway...are you still smiling about this whole you being a pirate thing?" Lena said.  
"No i am smiling because I made some mistakes but you have to admit that they don't rise to the level of kidnapping you. If that Lena can forgive that Kara for kidnapping her it gives me even more hope that you can forgive me." Kara replied. Lena scoffed but Kara could see the little smile that Lena tried to hide and Kara took that as progress. 

Lena heard the metallic clank of swords clashing outsider her cabin and it did not sound like the guards that had been sent to escort her were winning. No matter she would just have to handle this herself. She dropped in to a defensive stance just as the door was kicked open to reveal the most gorgeous blonde that Lena had ever seen. Lena couldn't help that the thoughts that came rushing to her head. She is beautiful, she is radiant, shes remarkable, she is... a pirate who is definitely going to try to kidnap you, rob you or probably both get yourself together Lena.   
Kara was having a similar reaction. Kara's thought when more along the lines of Rao this women has to be the most beautiful women to have ever graced this planet, she looks so hot with that sword... shake it off you have a job to do.

"I have to agree with my other self here. You with a sword is hot." Kara said.   
"Kara! What the hell?!" Lena chided but Kara could tell from the blush on her cheeks that the comment was not as unwelcome as she trying to making it seem.  
"What, this is all about not fighting our feelings anymore right. I mean apparently we are destined to be together so I figure there really is no reason to keep thoughts like that to myself anymore. Besides you didn't want me to lie to you anymore so I am telling you the truth and right now Lena my truth is that you with a sword is hot." Kara said with a boldness that she didn't actually feel but X was right about at least one thing, it was time to stop fighting her feelings. She was supergirl damn it she could do this, she could win Lena over. 

Kara could tell that the princess had training with the way she was holding the sword and Kara would rather avoid a fight. Kara put her sword away so that the princess would hopefully feel less threaten and decide to just try talking.  
"Princess Lena I presume. Forgive me but you will coming us for awhile." Kara said with a slight bow.  
"As much I am not in any particular hurry to get to my destination. I am afraid I will have to decline your invitation. Feel free to see yourself out the way that you came in." Lena said. This caused Kara to laugh and Lena tried very hard to not be enchanted by the sound.   
Soon Kara was able to compose herself again and she said " I apologize princess. That was not a request but not to worry I promise we aren't going to hurt you." Kara said.   
"Unfortunately if you are trying to take me. I wont be able to make the same promise about not hurting you." Lena said as she flourished her sword as if to prove her point.   
"Feisty I like that. However given that we have a time frame that are working with and that I want to make sure that no one gets hurt I would rather we do this the easy way." Kara said.   
When Lena only raised her eye brow and made no move to drop her sword it became clear that doing this the easy way was not going to be an option. Kara couldn't help but be impressed. She had never met a royal before but she couldn't imagine that most of them would stand up to a pirate like Lena was doing now. Impressiveness aside Kara had a job to do and her crew wouldn't be able to keep this ships crew contained forever.  
"Fine have it your way princess but lets get this over with quick, yeah? I wasn't kidding about us being on a schedule here." Kara said as she drew her sword.  
Kara couldn't help but being surprised by the strength and speed by which Lena was able to handle a sword. It quickly became apparent that not only did Lena have training with a sword but that she was actually really good...great even. Lena was easily able to back Kara out not just cabin but up on to the deck. Kara decided as she was being backed up the steps that she would blame the fact that she was being beat on being taken by surprise by Lena's skills and not the fact that Lena was just better with a sword . Once on the deck Kara was glade to see that her crew had tied up the crew of Lena's ship and everything still seemed well under control except for Lena of course who was still trying very hard to run Kara through. Kara still wanted to seem in control however so when she saw Alex she smiled as she block another blow from Lena and said as cheery as possible, " Hey Alex I found the princess."  
"I see that. You need some help there sis?" Alex asked just as Kara barely managed to block another devastating strike from Lena.   
"Umm... yeah that might be good."Kara replied just as Lena had been able to make contact causing what Kara felt was probably a fairly deep cut on her left bicep.   
Alex took upholstered her black power one shot pistol. Alex pointed it at Lena's feet and fired. The loud bang and smell of spent gunpowder finally caught Lena's attention. It brought Lena's mind out of the fight and back to the present. Lena quickly realized that she would not be able to fight all of them especially considering that the redhead that Kara had called Alex had already put away her spent pistol and had pulled out another pistol that Lena could only assume was loaded.   
"Okay princess we let you have your fun but I prefer my sister in one piece so enough is enough drop the sword." Alex said when she was sure she had Lena's attention. Lena quickly calculated her options and decided that it would be best to drop the sword. Lena decided that she could figure out a way to run away later besides this might actually work in her favor. Lena decided that this might be a blessing in discuses. If she could get away from these pirates there would be nothing forcing her to go to Daxam. In fact her parents and the prince would most likely just assume that she had died. She could start a new life. One that would be her own.  
Once Lena had dropped the sword Kara quickly but gently tied her hands together. Alex then put away her pistol and pulled out a piece of paper and a knife. Alex used the knife to attract the paper to the deck of the ship and then turned to address the crew that was still tied up.  
"We are going to be taking the princess. You are going to be taking that letter back to the King and queen to let them know what they will need to do if they desire to have her back. You might want to try following us but I wouldn't recommend it. You have seen my crew carrying away all you supplies. We have left enough to get back to port but not much father so you are really going to want to be heading back. Also don't worry there are some unconscious guards down stairs who I am sure will be happy to untie you once they wake up. Now we will be taking our leave."Alex said.   
They then quickly departed the boat and while the others went about the task of sailing away as fast as they could Lena was being escorted by Kara and was surprised when instead of being brought to some kind of brig she was lead into a cabin.  
"Sorry all of the other cabins are occupied so you will be staying with me. Unless you misbehave then you will spend the rest of you time on my ship alone in the brig. I would prefer not to do that but I will if I have to. We have one rule and its a simple one. Don't try to hurt us and we wont hurt you. Do we have an understanding princess?" Kara said.   
Lena nodded her head in agreement and Kara untied her hands. Kara then went about the process of locking her weapons in the trunk at the bottom of her bed. Once that was done Kara sat down on the chair that was in front of the desk in corner of the room. Kara opened the desk drawers and took out some supplies to bandage the wound that Lena had left on her bicep. After watching the pain on Kara's face as she tried to clean her wound Lena decided to step in.   
"Here let me help." Lena said as she took the cloth that Kara had in her hand and began tending to Kara's cut.   
"An expert with a sword and able to bandage a wound, you continue to surprise princess. Thank you for helping me by the way."Kara said once she saw that Lena actually knew what she was doing.  
"Yes, well your welcome. You know I have heard of you. There are a lot of people who have heard of the pirate sisters from Krypton. Since I heard you call the other Alex I am assuming that makes you Kara?" Lena says as she began applying medicine to the wound.  
" You would assume correct and as for the stories I would not put to much stock in most of them." Kara says then leans in close to Lena like there was someone else in the room that she was trying to keep a secret from and whispered, "honestly most of the stories you hear are bullshit we made up ourselves."   
This caused Lena to smile and Kara had to fight back the thought that Lena's smile was a sight that she wanted to spend the rest of her life looking at.   
"I am glade to hear that admit that because given how easily I beat you with a sword I was having doubts about the authenticity of those stories anyway."Lena said playfully as she began wrapping the wound.   
"You wound me princess... both figuratively and literally." Kara said with a laugh but soon she took on a more seriously tone. "Listen princess on a serious note I want you to know that I meant it when I said that we would not hurt you. Hell part of the reason that we took you was that we overheard other pirates that were going to do it and we figured you would be better off with us than them. I just want you to know that even if we don't get ransom. I will made sure that you get to Daxam unharmed " Kara said.   
"Honestly I wasn't joking earlier when I told you that I was not in a particular hurry to get there. This marriage is my parents doing. I have never even met the prince and I really am not interested in any part of marry him." Lena says. Lena was not sure why she was telling Kara these things. There was something about Kara that was so disarming and well its not like Lena had any reason to be dishonest with Kara about these things. What was Kara going to do tell the prince that Lena didn't want to marry him? Being able to talking to someone with someone openly was freeing and Lean couldn't help it there was something about Kara that just made Lena what to open up.   
"Well then if you don't want to go there when the time comes we will take you somewhere else... if that's that you want." Kara said as Lena finished wrapping her wound.   
"You really mean that?" Lena said. She was now looking directly in to Karas eyes trying to detect any hint of a lie there and she was not finding it.   
"Of course Lena, I'm not your parents. I am not going to make you marry some guy you don't even know if that isn't what you want. I am going to steal money from him and your parents but after that consider the world your oyster. We will take you where ever you want to go. I will even be willing to give you some of the ransom to set yourself up honestly I figure it is the least we can do for you." Kara said.   
Lena was now sure that this was all a blessing in disguise. She was about to tell Kara as much but her thoughts were interrupted by Alex bursting into the cabin.  
"Kara are you okay? I saw that you got a cut...why is she not in the brig?" Alex said.   
"I am fine. The princess helped patch me up and we had already agreed to not put her in the brig."Kara replied.  
"We agreed to not put her in the brig before she tried to kill you." Alex said.  
"Don't worry Alex the princess and I here have come to an understanding. Haven't we princess?" Kara said.  
"What kind of understanding?"Alex asked.  
"Turns out the the princess isn't exactly eager to marry the prince. So I told her that once we get the ransom she can have some and we would drop her off somewhere that isn't Daxam." Kara replied.  
"Fine by me. What you do with you cut of the ransom is your business Kara and I really don't particularly care about wither you get married princess so it sounds like a good deal to me. Let me make something clear to you though princess. If you do anything to hurt anyone on this ship again I will personally walk you down the aisle." Alex said.  
"You don't have to worry about that. Honestly if you are going to make me go to Daxam you are doing me a favor so you wont have any more trouble from me." Lena said.   
"Good now that is settled lets eat, it's dinner time and I am starving."Kara said.  
After dinner Kara explained to Lena the plan. There was an island about half was between Metropolis and Daxam. The letter they had left with the crew of the Catco said to meet them there in less than two months time. Kara also told Lena that she had sent a letter before hand about the kidnapping to Daxam with essentially the same demands and that they should be getting it soon.   
It was a month and a half before they received word. In that time Lena had actually become rather comfortable on the ship and with the people on it. It was not easy to find someone as knowledgeable as herself so talking to Brainy and Winn was a breath of fresh air. Nia and Kelly were probably some of the sweetest people that Lena had ever met. Lena quickly understood why the pirates look to J'onn like a father. J'onn was kind, knowledgeable and patent. Alex was protective and loyal. Then there was Kara. Kara was sweet, goofy and oddly charming.   
It had taken Kara a little over two weeks before Lena had convinced Kara to stop sleeping on the floor and just share the bed. Waking up tangled in Kara every morning was both the best and the worst thing to Lena. It was the best because it just felt so right and the worst because it couldn't last forever. Lena was self aware enough to realize that she was falling in love maybe had been since the moment that they met and Kara was just so sweet which was doing nothing to stop her decent. Unbeknownst to Lena Kara was having a similar reaction to there sleeping situation. Kara felt like she was trying desperately and so far unsuccessfully to keep her from falling head over heels for Lena. Curled up together sleeping is how Alex found them on the day that they finally had received word.   
"Wake up sleepyheads we got a ship coming our way flying the Metropolis flag." Alex said.  
Kara quickly woke up and got ready. Kara quickly split up her crew that half of them were off shore protecting the ship and taking the other half were on the island to get what they hoped would get the ransom that they demanded. It wasn't long before Kara could see the some of the crew of the other ship rowing toward the shore. When they finally arrived Kara did her best to look menacing   
"I hope that you bring good news" Kara said.  
"We bring you this correspondence from the king and queen." Said the captain of the other ship holding out a piece of parchment.  
Kara took the letter and spent a few minutes reading it over. Once she was done she scoffed and said, "Wow.. don't take this the wrong way but Lena you parents are kind of assholes." Lena walked over took the letter and quickly read it over. The letter basically said that Lena was Daxam's problem and to take it up with them. It was what she expected but Lena couldn't help it she was a little hurt by that her parents wouldn't even attempt to save her. Sure she wasn't in any real danger and honestly preferred these pirates' company to a lot of nobility that she had met but her parents did know that.   
" We however are actually on the prince's business so we brought this from the prince." the captain of the other ship said pulling out another piece of parchment.   
As Kara read this letter she notice members of the other ships crew unloading two large chests from the row boats. The letter from Lex was much different. There was a lot of swearing vengeance if anything happened to Lena. It also mentioned that he was sending two large chests filled with treasure for and promises of more if Lena was set free safely to the Daxam forces since the King and Queen had forbid him from allowing the men he sent to bring Lena home saying that they had already paid to send Lena to Daxam and they were not going to do it again.   
"Now that is more like it. I like your brother princess. I am certain that this is more then we even asked for. Did you want to send a letter for him back with them? Who knows when you will be able to write him again. I am sure that they would be more then happy to wait for you to write it and that it would be there pleasure to deliver it." Kara said and the tone in her voice made it clear to the members of the other crew that this wasn't a request it was an order.  
Lena took Kara up on her offer. She wanted her brother to know that she was okay and to thank him for at least attempting to save her. She promised to write him again when she got the chance. Once Lena handed them the letter the members of the other ships crew where quick to leave. Lena couldn't help but be a little sad as she watch that ship disappear in to the distance because this meant that her time with Kara and her crew was one step closer to coming to an end.   
When they all got back on the ship they agreed that they would only wait for an answer from Daxam because honestly the Lena had never met the man so they couldn't really be sure that he would even try to save her. It wasn't like he couldn't just find another princess to marry. That night Lena and Kara found themselves like they often did laying in bed talking to each other about what ever topic they had on there minds. Lena couldn't take her mind off the fact that her time was coming to a close. She didn't want to leave and soon she figured screw it was now or never. She saw the way Kara looked at her so she doubted that her feelings were not returned and even if she was wrong then she would be leaving soon anyway. So Lena decided to throw caution to the wind so as she was watching Kara aborably ramble about a wonderful meal that she had in a port near a place called Gotham kingdom . Lena couldn't help herself she leaned in. The kiss stated out hesitant but it didn't stay that way for long. Soon Kara's tongue was in Lena's mouth and they both where left wondering why they didn't do this sooner. 

"O my God they are about to have sex. " Lena exclaimed.  
"Um...yeah lets just skip to the next morning." X said snapping her finger which changed the screen to show Lena and Kara asleep in bed.

Kara and Lena were startled awake by Alex busting in to the room.   
"Alex what the hell." Kara exclaimed trying her best to hide the fact that both her and Lena were naked.  
"Gross are you two naked ... you know what we don't have time for that right now. We have a major problem." Alex said   
Once on the deck both Lena and Kara could immediately see the problem. On the horizon what seemed like all or at least most of the Daxam navy was making there way toward the island.   
"Okay, so apparently the prince is like a lot more interested in getting Lena back than we thought. I mean I honestly was doubtful that the prince was even going to respond to us. " Kara said.  
"What the hell do we do there is no way that we can fight all those ships and there to close for us to try to out run them." Alex said   
"I ... I honestly don't know."Kara replied.  
"I know what we are going to do. It is me that they want so it is me they are going to get. I am going to take one of the life boats to them and tell them to take me to Daxam they should have no reason to follow you after they have me." Lena said   
"Lena but you will have to marry the prince and you never wanted that."Kara said.   
"I especially don't now." Lena said as she caressed Kara's cheek " But I also can't let anything happen to you or you crew."  
"Kara look I know that you don't want her to do this. Honestly I don't want Lena to have marry some man that she doesn't even know either but I really don't see another way out of this." Alex said.   
" Lena listen this marriage isn't happening do you understand me. I am going to come for you I promise." Kara said.   
"No if they catch you they will kill you. I wouldn't be able to handle that. It's going to be okay just stay safe." Lena said  
There was a long kiss and Lena left. As Kara watched Lena row toward the other ships she was already planning on how she was going to get Lena back. Lena was taken back to Daxam and once she arrived the royal family was insistent that the marriage take place immediately. Which is why she had been in the city for less then a week but was set to be married tomorrow. Lena had a long day of pretending to be happy about her upcoming wedding and was now finally allowed to go back to her chamber. Lena quickly dismissed all the servants and was sitting on the bed contemplating her own escape when she heard a tapping coming from the balcony door.   
Little did Lena know that Kara had arrived not long after she did. Alex had objected to Kara going but all of her objections had been over ruled by Kara simply telling Alex that she loved Lena. Kara had been blending in with all of the other extra servants that had been around the castle preparing for the wedding. Kara knew that the wedding was tomorrow so it was now or never so she had quietly let herself into Lena's room and hid on the balcony to wait.   
Lena hesitantly opened the door to find Kara beaming at her. Lena was quickly to pull Kara into a kiss which Kara enthusiastically returned. Soon Lena remember where they were and pulled away.  
"Kara what the hell I told you not to come here they will kill you."Lena said.  
"And I promised you that I would come back for you. If you are worried about my safety however I suggest we get out of here. Unless you have changed you mind?"Kara said.  
"Absolutely not but you know this will make the prince come after you again." Lena said.  
"Let him come. He wont find us again and honestly I couldn't care less about that. I love you Lena and all that matters to me right now is that you are happy." Kara said.  
"Well then lets get going because I love you and I could never be happy with a life that doesn't include you." Lena said.   
As Kara and Lena watched the other version of themselves sneak out of the castle and to there new life together X snapped her fingers causing the screen to again go dark.   
"I figure that is a good place to end with that universe don't you?" X said "Besides I have so much more to show you so lets look at another universe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


	3. the kryptonian and the scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes from me thinking what if krypton was never destroyed but Kara crashed on Earth and Lena was one of the scientist brought in to help with the situation.

"That was awesome. Lets see another one. " Kara said.   
"Well then lets jump right back in." X said with a smile and snapped her figures causing the screen to light up again.

The screen showed Lena in the familiar setting of a laboratory looking through a microscope. Soon this Lena's memories began filtering in. This Lena was also taken in my the Luthors at a young age after her mother died but these Luthors were actually supportive of there Lena. Lillian and Lionel were actually loving parents who took an interest in Lena. They encouraged Lena's interests and nurtured her genius. Lex was a kind and generous brother who looked out for Lena in anyway that he could. Lena was free to pursue any scientific interests and whims that came her mind which lead to her becoming a renown inventor. In fact Lena was even more well known then her C.E.O. brother and her family couldn't be prouder.   
Lena was wrapped up in her latest pursuit when a commotion at the entrance of her lab caught her attention. Her Lab assistants Eve and Jess were frantically trying to stop someone in a military uniform from disturbing Lena. It wasn't the first time that the military had pursued Lena to build technology for them and she had always told them in no uncertain terms that she wanted to help people so she had no interest in working for such a destructive force. It unfortunately didn't stop the military from trying. It was frustrating to have to keep having the same conversation with them but Lena decided that she was going to have to get her out of her lab if she was going to get back to her work because her assistants didn't seem to be getting anywhere so she went to talk to her.   
"Sorry Lena, she doesn't seem to realize that you are a busy woman." Jess said.  
"Don't worry about it Jess. I will take care of it." Lena said with a smile then turned her attention the women.  
"I am General Lucy Lane. I am sorry to bother you miss Luthor but I have an urgent matter that I need to discuss with you that I can assure you has nothing to do with building weapons. Do you have a place we can talk privately." Lucy said as she shook Lena's hand.  
That caught Lena's attention so she lead Lucy to her private office and shut the door. Lucy didn't even bother sitting down. As soon as the door was closed Lucy began to speak.   
"What I am about to tell you is going to seem crazy but I assure you that it the truth. Seven days ago the entire military was put on alert because our systems had picked up an unidentified object that was rapidly descending in the desert outside of National city. We scrambled a team to investigate and what we found was... well I am just going to say it we found an alien ship that had crashed with an alive pilot." Lucy said.  
Lena couldn't help but laugh. Once she had composed herself again she said, "You had me going for a moment there. Who put you up to this? It was Lex wasn't it?"  
"I understand your reaction and had I not seen it myself I would probably say the same thing but trust me Miss Luthor this is no joke. You are one of the greatest minds alive right now and we need your genius to help us. We have technology we don't understand and an alien that we are not quite sure what to do with. We are putting together a team to deal with this and you name is at the top of the list of people that we need. I am not expecting you to just believe me either Miss Luthor I have proof. This is a piece of the ship we found." Lucy replied.   
Lucy then pulled a small piece of metal out of her pocket and handed it to Lena. Once Lena took the metal she immediately realized that this metal just felt different than any other metals she had touched. The metal was hard as steel but as flexible as tinfoil. Lena immediately took the metal to her lab and ran test on it. After a few test Lena was able to determine that the metal contain elements that were not found on Earth her curiosity got the better of her and she agreed to go with Lucy.  
It wasn't long before Lena was stepping out of a helicopter on a secret military base an hour away from National City. Lena took a moment to be grateful that she was back on solid ground and then followed Lucy.   
"I think that the first thing I want to do is introduce you to Kara." Lucy said.   
"Who is Kara?" Lena asked.  
"Sorry that is right I forgot to tell you. Kara is the alien we found on the ship or at least that is what she told me her name was."Lucy said.  
"Told you? You mean that Kara can speak English? " Lena asked amazed.  
"Not when she got here no but now she basically fluent which i am not going to lie is scary. I mean how smart do you have to be to essentially learn an entire language in seven days just by listening to people talk and watching television?" Lucy said.   
"You have got to be shitting me... shes basically fluent in English in seven days." Lena said.  
"I wish that I was. I wasn't kidding when I said that we needed your genius. This is all unprecedented and we are sort of lost in the woods."Lucy said.   
"Well I am certainly interested in meeting her. Lead the way." Lena said.  
Lucy lead Lena to an unmarked door in deep in the building that Lena was surprised to see was completely unguarded. She was also surprised to see that the door seemed to have no lock of any kind.   
"I figured at least be some guards around an alien that no one is meant to know about. What if she leaves and announces herself to the general public?" Lena said.  
"Kara is here voluntary trust me. Apparently part of her mission here was to keep a low profile which she has decided at least for the time being means staying here which is good because honestly we could make her stay here if she didn't want to be here. She has abilities like we have never seen she says that she didn't have them on her planet and that it has something to do with our sun. So you will want to be careful around her not because she has really show any signs of violence, quite the opposite actually, but because she does not seem to have total control of these abilities. " Lucy replied.  
When Lucy opened the door Lena had to consciously stop herself from letting out a gasp. Kara was beautiful. Kara was so gorgeous in fact that it almost made sense to Lena that she was not human.

"I have to ask when you came to Earth did it only take you a week to learn English?"Lena asked.  
"Basically, I mean it took me longer to grasp some of the idioms and slang. English is a weird language to try to learn but I could hold a basic conversation though." Kara said.  
"Truly amazing." Lena whispered and Kara couldn't suppress her smile. Kara was excited to share this part of herself with Lena and she knew Lena was curious about it.

The screen switched over to Kara who was sitting on the bed on and reading what Lena recognized as Green Eggs and Ham by Dr. Seuss. Soon this Kara's memories began to filter in. This Kara came from a Krypton that was never destroyed. Kara was a well respected member of the science guild. Her life was a happy one but recently Kara's parents had felt that it was time for Kara to be matched. Kara was of the right age and as the member of a powerful house so it was part of her duty to get matched so that the house of Zor-el could continue and grow. This was how things were done but for some reason Kara couldn't help but be unhappy about it because there was a part of her that wanted romantic love. Romantic love doesn't really fit in to the marriage equation especially when matching people of noble houses. Some couples were lucky enough to fall in love with each other in that way but it was not a requirement or in any way expected.   
In the hopes of putting off getting matched for at least a little while longer and the fact that Kara did always enjoy studying other planets when a mission to explore Earth came up Kara eagerly volunteered to go. The mission was meant to be just a simple fact finding mission. Study Earth and its inhabitants to see if there was any sort of mutually beneficial trade or alliance that could be arranged. The people of Krypton knew little about Earth but they did know that the people there did not know about life outside of there own planet so the only other instruction that Kara had been given was to keep a low profile so as to not cause a panic.   
Keeping a low profile became difficult however when Kara's engine had malfunctioned and she had crashed. By the time Kara had come to her senses she quickly realized that she was not in her ship anymore. She awoke in a strange bed in a strange room and that caused her to panic but soon she realized that these people did not seem to be hurting her. When she felt that she was safe she relaxed and put her energy to trying to learn there language so that she could communicate with these people how she helped would help get her back home.  
After a several days she had learned the language enough to for the most part understand what was going on and the one that called herself Lucy said that she was going to get some of Earths most intelligent people which gave Kara hope. Maybe these people could help fix her ship or would have one of her own that Kara could use. Kara was practicing what the humans called reading which she had picked up early this morning and quite enjoyed when she heard the door open. The women that walked in with Lucy was the most gorgeous person that Kara had ever seen on this or any other planet which was saying something because Kara had been on many planets. Kara was broke out of her thoughts when Lucy began talking.  
"Kara this is one of the scientist that I was telling you about, this is Lena. Lena this is Kara." Lucy said.  
Kara stood up, walked across the room and help out her hand for Lena to shake." Hello Lena. I was told that grasping hands together then moving them up and down is an appropriate form of greeting on this planet." Kara said.  
Lena shook Kara's hand and said "Hello Kara and yes you are right about the hand shake."   
Kara smiled seemingly proud that she had greeted Lena properly. "So you are here to help me?" Kara asked.   
"Yes I am here to help in any way that I can." Lena replied.   
"I will leave you two to get to know each other and I have other scientist to gather so that we can get this mess sorted out."Lucy says as she leaves the room.  
"Lucy says that you are a scientist. I am always happy to meet a fellow scientist." Kara says.  
"Yes I am a scientist although the fact that you even have a ship that is capable of the distances you must have traveled tells me that you science surpasses our own by light years." Lena says.   
" That does seem to be true from what I have seen so far that you but with you and the other scientist that Lucy says she is gathering I feel that we will be able to fix my ship so I can go home." Kara says.  
"We will certainly try and in the meantime I think that you could help our science here grow by leaps and bounds if you are willing to help us out." Lena says.  
"Absolutely let me tell you about my home Lena and you can tell me some about yours." Kara says.  
Lena and Kara found that conversation between them actually flowed easily. Lena was in awe as Kara talked about Krypton and Kara was genuinely interested in anything that Lena told her about Earth. They talked the whole days as other promised scientist began coming in to also be introduced to Kara they were simply added to the conversation. It became clear to Lena that Kara was good at making people feel at ease. The first person to some in was an excited man who introduced himself as Winn who said that this was the coolest thing to ever happen to him. He like Lena was good with technology. The next person that came in called himself brainy and said that he was a math genius and useful in many areas. The last person that was brought in was a women that introduced herself as Alex. She was an expert in biological areas and had been brought in with permission by Kara to study Kara herself who was also interested in the abilities that this planet gave her and wanted to learn more about them. 

"Kara are you okay?" Lena asked clearly concerned when she saw Kara trying to hold back tears.  
"Its just... I mean that is basically me if Krypton had never exploded and to watch her talk about home and being able to go back there... it is just a lot." Kara said.   
"Are you going to be okay. I mean we don't have to keep watching this one." Lena said.  
"No its okay its actually kind of nice to know that there is a version of me out there that didn't have to go though that." Kara says.  
"Okay but let X know if you want to change it." Lena says. 

It didn't take long from them all to establish a routine. In the mornings Lena, Winn, Kara and brainy would work on the ship while Kara would explain things that might seem like stuff you learn in high school on Krypton but were things that Earth science had not even began to comprehend yet. Then after they all ate lunch together Winn and Brainy would go back to the ship and Lena would go with Kara to be studied by Alex. Lena had a lot of experience in the biological sciences so it was easy to convince Alex to let her help. Lena tried to tell herself that it was simple scientific curiosity that caused her to convince Alex to let her help and not a strong desire to be around Kara. After they were done running tests Kara and Lena would go back to her room to watch movies,read or just talk. Kara tried to tell herself that the reason she asked Lena to stay with her during these times is was because Lena was good at explaining things about Earth and not because of a strong desire to be around Lena. Then they would all eat dinner together. The group quickly became close and it didn't take long for both Lena and Kara to consider them all friends.   
After five and a half months they had basically fixed Kara's ship. Lena didn't know how to feel about that. On the one hand she cared for Kara and was happy to help Kara be able to get home. On the other hand she had over the months come to terms with the fact that she was irrevocably in love with Kara and the idea of Kara leaving made her heart feel like it was being ripped out her chest. Lena was fairly certain that her feelings were reciprocated but she had known from the very beginning that they were sending Kara home and she had no intention of getting into what would be probably the universes most long distance relationship. What Lena didn't know is that Kara at this point was also trying to sort through her feelings. On one hand she wanted to go home. On the other hand she had felt like on Earth she had found the love that she had been looking for and she was not sure how willing she was to give that up.   
It was the night when the team had determined that it would only be about another week before the ship was completely fixed when Kara made her decision. It was something so simple that had solidified the choice that she had been leaning toward for weeks. They were sitting watching television and cuddling as had become customary for them when Lena laughed at something that had happened on the television. That is when Kara realized that she didn't want to live the rest of her life without hearing that sound again. She decided that there was no point in denying it anymore.   
"Lena I am in love you and I want to stay here with you if you are okay with that."Kara said nonchalantly like she just didn't offer to give up her whole world for Lena.  
"Kara I...I love you too but I couldn't ask you to stay."Lena said.  
"You are not asking I am telling you that this is what I want if it is what you want. True I will miss my family but we have basically fixed my ship at this point so I can use that to get messages to them and from them. Also that means we can always visit Krypton but Lena you are what I have been searching my whole life for. If you feel the same then this is where i want to be. Do you feel the same? " Kara said.  
"Kara of course I feel the same. I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you and if you are sure that staying here is what you want then I want nothing more."Lena replied.  
"Is it okay if I kiss you?" Kara asked and Lena answered by pressing her lips to Karas.  
The next day Lena informed Lucy and the rest of the science team that Kara had decided to stay so once they were done both Kara and the ship would be leaving with Lena. Lucy had grow to trust Kara and said that she knew some of her superiors would not be happy about Kara out there living with civilians but that she would remind them that they couldn't make Kara do something she didn't want to do and that she had show no signs of aggression. Alex, Brainy and Winn had all also grown close to Kara and were happy to hear that she was staying. In fact Winn was already sharing some costume ideas if Kara decided to use her powers to help people which Kara seemed interested in.   
As the group continued to discuss Kara's choice to stay X snapped her fingers causing the television to again fade to black. 

"I think that is a good place to end our exploration of that Universe. Are you ready to see another one?"X said.


	4. the knight and the witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know its been forever but here have some knight!kara and some witch!lena

_"Yes, I am ready" Kara says "Are you sure we can take a break if you like." Lena said. "No, its okay. I am sure. Let’s keeping going. I really want to keep going." Kara said. Not only was she interested in these lives but more importantly Kara felt like this was working. Lena's walls seemed to be slipping again. So yes, she definitely wanted to keep going. "If you are sure that you are ready then let’s continue." X said and caused the screen to again to light up again._

The screen showed Lena walking in the forest dressed in a black cloak. Soon this Lena's memories surfaced. This Lena was the product of an affair between Lionel the powerful head of the Luther noble family and one of his servants. That was enough to make Lillian, the matriarch of the Luther clan, hate her but Lionel loved his daughter, so she was forced to accept Lena. That was until at the young age of ten Lena began manifesting powers. Once it became apparent that Lena was born with magic it was clear that something needed to be done. Magic was something that the tended to spark fear in the people of the Kingdom of Midvale. The real problem though was that magic was also highly sought after by the King. By the king's order anyone that began showing signs of magic were to be sent to the king to serve him. Lionel knew that the king demanded complete loyalty from his magical servants and they where severely punished even killed if he felt that they in any way stepped out of line. He also knew that the king’s magical servants were both assassins that killed on the king’s whim and also basically his personal playthings that used their powers for the kings amusement. He did not want that for his daughter and Lillian used this knowledge to convince him to send Lena away so she could finally be rid of the girl.

When Lena was thirteen she was sent to a house that the Luthor’s owned in the woods miles outside of the city with just a few servants to keep her company. The rest of the world was told the youngest Luthor had taken ill and unfortunately had not recovered. This home in the woods is where Lena had spent the last ten years. Lena spent most of her time studying, practicing her magic and exploring the woods. She was not allowed to go to the city because even after all these years there was still the fear that someone would recognize her or worse that she might run in to a witch hunter. This meant that the only interaction that she had with people was with the few servants that she had and her family on the very rare occasions when they would visit her. This is why Lena was bit taken back when as she was taking her afternoon walk she heard voices.

She knew that she was not suppose to be seen but she knew these woods probably better than anyone so she could get around without being seen and she was curious so she quickly found the source of the commotion. Lena was careful to not get to close but from her vantage point she could see the source of the voices and could now clearly hear their conversation. Two men stood over what appeared to be the body of another person. That this was the body of another person was confirmed by the pieces of conversation that Lena was hearing. "All I am saying is that Edge was clear that he wanted her dead and she is still breathing." The man dressed in a blue cloak said as he paced back and forth like a lion caught in a cage.

_"Is there any universe where Edge isn't an ass?" Kara asks. Causing a Lena to genuinely laugh and Rao had Kara missed that sound._

" She won’t be breathing for long with the amount of poison we gave her but if you are so worried about it stab her and be done with it." the other who was in a black cloak replied "I am not saying I want to do that ... I am just saying we should probably wait to leave until she's... you know actually dead.” the man in blue responded. "Look the poison that we gave her will kill her but it might be hours still before it fully works its way through her system and I don't know about you but I have better things to do then sit around and wait for her to die. Besides if we wait it will be dark before we get back and I would rather not be out this far in the woods at night we might get lost so you can stay here and wait if you want but I am going home and forgetting that this ever happened. " the man in black said and turned to leave. "Your right let’s get out of here." the man in blue said.

Lena let out a sigh of relief that the men had chosen to leave because she had at the very beginning decided to help whoever this poisoned women was and she had not wanted to fight these men in order to do it. She would have if that had been necessary but since they had decided to leave on their own she turned her attention to the person she had left behind. Once she was sure that the men were gone Lena left her hiding spot and practically ran to the women. Lena kneeled next to the women and rolled the women from her side to her back. The women was clearly unconscious but breathing. Lena felt that her pulse was at least for now steady. Lena knew some potions and magics that could help with poison but she needed to get the women back to her house where her supplies were. Lucky Lena knew a teleportation spell that she could use to get them at least closer to her house. The teleportation spell only worked at short distances but thankfully they were not far from the house. As Lena prepared herself for the spell this Kara's memories began to surface.

This Kara was the only daughter of the powerful noble house of Zor-el. She followed in her family’s footsteps and was trained from a young age as a knight. When Kara was about twelve years old her parents had adopted Alex Danvers after Alex’s parents had died in a fire. At first Alex and Kara did not like each other but soon became as close as two sisters could be. Over time Kara had made quite a name for herself in the tournaments and was known as one of the best jousters currently still competing. In the last tournament Kara had given Edge a sound beating and had went on to win the tournament. Edge had taken offense not only to losing but to losing to a girl. After the games where over Edge confronted Kara in a tavern. He accused her of somehow cheating and say that there was no way that she could have beat him honestly. Kara ignored him and silly ranting which further annoyed Edge. He got so angry that he took a swing a Kara leading Kara to give him another embarrassing beating this time with her fists instead of a jousting lance.

_“It’s amazing how similar this Edge is to the one that we know here because I can definitely see this universes Edge hiring assassins because his pride got wounded over getting his ass kicked.” Lena said. “It is amazing how some things can be so similar and other so different.” Kara replied._

Lena had managed to get them both back to her house and once there she had ordered her servants to take the injured women to the one of the many vacant bedrooms while she began working on an antidote. Lena knew that she needed to be fast. There was no telling how long the poison had been in the women’s system and the longer the poison was allow to ravage the women’s body less likely it was that Lena was going to be able to save her. It took Lena ten minutes to get the mixture right as soon as she did she rushed to the women’s side to administer it.

_“Even in this universe you are always saving me Lena. I know I don’t thank you for that and I am an asshole for that. Thank you, Lena for how often you save me in this universe and all the others.” Kara said. “You never have to thank me for saving you Kara.” Lena replied._

Once Lena had administered the antidote Lena was approached by one of her favorite servants Sam. Lena could tell that Sam was distressed. They had never brought another person into the manor before. This could potentially cause a lot of problems especially because once this women woke up it would not be hard for her to deduce that magic had been used to save her life. The law on magic users was clear they were either to be put into the king’s service or killed. it was obvious that Lena was neither in the kings service or dead. They had no guarantees that this women wouldn’t wake up and bring the nearest witch hunter to there doorstep. “Lena I understand why you brought her here and you saved her life. I am proud of you, but it may be best if we take her back to where you found before she wakes up.” Sam said. “actually, if we did that I would not be saving her life. if the antidote works she will need at least three more doses and she will be in an extremely weakened state for weeks so even if she didn’t need more antidote there is no way she would be able to make it back to the village. Don’t worry Sam I get why your worried I am also but we have time to figure this out. Now please go prepare some stew she is going to be hungry when she wakes up.” Lena replied. When Sam left Lena turned her attention back to the women.

The women’s breathing and her pulse where steady. It was a good sign. The antidote seemed to be working but Lena knew that she was not going to relax until the women actually woke up. Lena made herself comfortable in a chair next to the bed. Lena had some thinking to do. Lena knew that Sam had a point. They didn’t know this women. Lena needed to think about what she was going to do if this women was more scared of Lena’s magic than she was grateful for Lena saving her life. they would have weeks before this women would actually be strong enough to leave on her own but it did hurt to think about contingency plans. Lena was also concerned about the fact that this Edge person clearly wanted this women dead and there was nothing that meant that he wouldn’t try again if he found out that his plan didn’t succeed. Lena felt oddly protective of the women even though she didn’t even know her name and the idea of her going home only to be killed did not sit well with her. Lena had been thinking about everything and skimming a book for two hours when she was pulled from her musings by movement on the bed.

“Careful, don’t overexert yourself. Your safe and you will be okay.” Lena said in what she hoped was a comforting manner. “Where…where am I and why do I feel like I have been trampled by a horse.” The women replied. “Some men poisoned you. I found you in the woods and gave you an antidote. You will need a few more doses and it will be a few weeks before your back to full strength.” Lena said. “Thank you for saving me. My name is Kara by the way.” Kara said. “My name is Lena and I know that you must be hungry I will get you some food.” Lena replied and Lena knew that she had made the right decision to have Sam prepare food when Kara noticeably brightened at the mention of food.

Three weeks pasted of Lena and Kara getting to know each other better. Kara was still weak but getting stronger by the day. Lena had hardly left her side. Lena found that Kara was optimistic and very pleasant company. Kara felt herself captivated by Lena. Lena was beautiful, intelligent and unique in so many ways. They had talked about anything and everything except the magic that Lena had used to save her life. Kara had decided that now that they knew each other a little better she should bring it up. Kara knew that Lena was probably nervous about it especially considering that the day that Kara could leave was rapidly approaching. Kara wanted to make it clear that she had no intention of turning Lena in. Truth was that Kara would never do anything to hurt Lena in any way. Lena had saved her life and Lena was truly a good person. Lena was clearly powerful and the things that the king would make her do with all that power…Kara hadn’t even known Lena that long but she knew Lena wouldn’t be able to live with those things. Kara knew that they also need to talk about her departure. She didn’t expect Lena to take care of her forever. Lena had already done more for her then most strangers would have bothered to do.

The thought of leaving made her heart hurt and she saw the look of displeasure on Lena’s face whenever the topic of Kara’s departure was broached. Leaving most likely meant never seeing Lena again and Kara didn’t know how to handle that. Kara had fallen hard and fast for Lena. She hadn’t known Lena that long but some how in that sort amount of time she had managed to lodge herself deeply into Kara’s heart. She sometimes caught Lena looking at her when Lena thought she wasn’t looking and in those moments, Kara could convince herself that maybe Lena felt the same. Lena could help the spark of love in her chest that was quickly turning into a wildfire. Now that she knew what it was like to have Kara in her life she wasn’t sure how she was going to live without her. Pretending like Kara wasn’t living however was not solving anything and Lena had planned to bring it up over dinner and was surprised when Kara started the conversation instead.

“Lena I want you to know that I am grateful for everything that you have done for me and that you secret is save with me I wont tell anyone about you I swear.” Kara said and she could see the relief on Lena’s face. “You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that. I know that we have been dance around this topic since you woke up and I am glade that we have finally addressed it. I fear though that you bringing this up means that you are planning on leaving soon.” Lena said. “Unfortunately, that is true. I am afraid I have imposed on your hospitality for to long. Also my family will be worried and I need to take care of Edge.” Kara said. Something about having Kara say out loud that she was leaving gave Lena courage. Lena figure if she never saw Kara again at least she will not have to carry around the regret of things left unsaid. “Kara you could never impose on me. I want you to know that and I also want you to know that how I feel about you…I have never felt this way about any one before and I know that you may not feel the same. I just needed you to know that I have fallen in love you and I will be very sad to see you go.” Lena said. Lena was afraid of a negative reaction so after she said that she immediately got up from the table and turned to leave the room.

She was surprised when she felt Kara lightly grab her wrist and turn her around. Lena saw the biggest smile on Kara’s face that she had ever seen. She was about to return the smile when Kara slowly leaned in to kiss her. A kiss that Lena eagerly retuned. When they finally pulled away Kara leaned her forehead against Lena's forehead. “ I will still have to go let my family know I am alive and take care of Edge but Now that I know you feel the same nothing is going to keep me from coming back to you” Kara said.

_X then snapped her fingers making the screen once again go black. "I think that would be a good place to stop with that universe. Let’s move on to the next universe shall we?" X said._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
